Regalo
by AnimeATO
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el sufrimiento de Kushina buscando un regalo para nuestro Rubio favorito? Bien, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, podía hacerlo. No era tan difícil. Solo es un puto regalo que tiene que comprar. [Reto Cumpleaños: Web AnimeATO]


**Serie**: Naruto

**Autor:** Nagisa

**Pareja: **MinaKushi (Minato y Kushina)

**Reto:** Cumpleaños

* * *

**Regalo**

**.**

Bien, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, podía hacerlo. No era tan difícil. Solo es un puto regalo que tiene que comprar.

Mierda, esto sí es difícil.

¿Qué le podía regalar?

Ciertamente se encontraba en un dilema.

Pero es que esto es verdaderamente estúpido. ¿Qué tanto le podía costar a una persona elegir un regalo de cumpleaños? A ver, a simple vista esto de ir a una tienda, comprar una baratija, salir de la tienda, envolver el regalo y dárselo a su destinario se veía extremadamente fácil. En las novelas o películas lo hacían ver así, al menos.

Ja, Kushina Uzumaki acababa de descubrir que no era así. Las películas son una mierda de ejemplo.

Pero es que, demonios, estaba frustrada. No podía encontrar el jodido regalo perfecto. Bueno, era la primera vez que compraba uno pero…

¡No podía ser tan difícil!

Bah, algunos dirán que simplemente compre una baratija cualquiera de la primera tienda que vea, como la mayoría de películas lo muestran. Pero es que no, ella no quería una baratija. Ella quería algo grande, algo sorprendente, grandioso… un regalo único.

Vamos, Dios, ayúdenla. Tal vez no se haya comportado de la mejor manera, pues querer castrar al idiota de Fugaku o casi quemar su cocina no es bueno, pero ella lo hacía para defenderse. Nada más. Considérenlo defensa propia. O también las veces que le hacía broma a las personas o cuando acosaba al Hokage para que le diera a ella el puesto a ella de futura Hokage.

No son cosas tan malas.

Miren que es la primera vez que comprara un regalo, o al menos para un hombre. Sí, le daría un regalo a Minato; aquel rubio apodado el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Por esta razón no quería algo estúpido.

Lanzó un bufido. Ah, que frustración. Recuérdenle que esta será la última vez que decida comprar un regalo.

Paró de repente, retrocedió unos pasos y giró su cabeza a la derecha.

—¿"Todo lo rojo"? —leyó en voz alta.

La tienda se llamaba así. "Todo lo rojo", que nombre tan peculiar. Esa tienda le llamó la atención. Una vez Minato le confesó que su color favorito era el rojo, así que esa tienda la podría ayudar.

Mucho. La ayudaría mucho.

Entró a paso decidido en la tienda. Apenas entró, pudo apreciar todos los objetos que vendían. Bien, primero que nada, todo era rojo. Absolutamente todo. Era como si alguien gigante hubiera vomitado vomito rojo y que le hubiera caído a aquella tienda. O algo así. Bah, recuerden que la mente de Kushina funciona muy diferente a las normales.

Bien, Kushina al ver eso, supo que era el lugar correcto.

**.**

Mierda.

Son unos estúpidos.

¡Odiaba aquella tienda!

Estuvo toda la jodida mañana en aquella tienda buscando algo perfecto ¿para qué? Para que no encontrara absolutamente nada. Los vendedores no le mostraban nada que valiera la pena.

¿Es que una tienda no puede vender algo bueno? ¡Como son las tiendas de hoy en día!

Ahora estaba ahí, junto a su amiga Mikoto frente a la puerta de la casa del causante de que estuviera desperdiciando su tiempo buscando un puto regalo. Sí, hoy era el cumpleaños de Minato. Bueno, también tendría que culpar un poco su estupidez al querer elegir un buen regalo a última hora, pero su orgullo no lo admitiría. Aunque sí fue algo estúpida…

—¿Y qué le compraste a Minato? —Mikoto hizo la pregunta tan inocentemente que a Kushina le causó aún más furia.

Tres, dos, uno… estalló.

—¡No compré nada! ¡Estuve buscando toda la jodida mañana y ninguna tienda tenía un puto regalo que pudiera darle a Minato! ¡¿Feliz?! ¡No le he traído nada! ¡Nada! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Estoy muerta! ¡Odio los cumpleaños!—al terminar, Kushina respiraba entrecortadamente para recuperar el aire que había votado al gritar todo eso.

Cualquier otra persona que no fuera Mikoto se hubiera ahuyentado con ese griterío, pero ella no. Ya conocía a la Uzumaki, así que ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrada a esos horribles gritos que lanzaba la peli-roja cada que se enojaba. Simplemente cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro, para después volver a abrirlos y poner una sonrisa pícara.

—Yo sé que le puedes regalar, y no necesitas ni siquiera dinero para dárselo. Era mi regalo, pero puede ser de parte de ambas.

No sabe si era su imaginación, pero para Kushina una luz blanca alumbraba a Mikoto mientras que un aro aparecía en su cabeza y unas alas le crecían.

—¿Qué es?

—Espera un momento.

Mikoto tocó el timbre de la casa con total tranquilidad. ¿Acaso no notaba el nerviosismo de la Uzumaki? Kushina estaba desesperada, ¿Por qué rayos Mikoto no le decía qué era el regalo? Ella simplemente quería saber. Además, aquella sonrisita en el rostro de Mikoto la desesperaba y frustraba aún más. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

La puerta se abrió y todo pasó en cámara lenta.

La sonrisa de Mikoto se ensanchó aún más al ver la escena: Rojo y Amarillo con los labios unidos y sonrojados.

Sí, bueno… a Mikoto se le ocurrió ese regalo para el rubio desde que supo el día de su cumpleaños, la única diferencia ahora era que también era de parte de Kushina. El regalo consistía en que Kushina le diera un beso. Sabía que su amiga no querría colaborar así que pensaba hacerlo de sorpresa y pues…

Funcionó. Ahora ambos chicos estaban en medio de un tierno beso.

Kushina y Minato se separaron, ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas. Kushina se tapó los labios con una mano y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Mientras que Minato no sabía qué hacer, así que se limitaba a estar en su sitio, sonrojado.

Kushina estaba en un enredo dentro de su cabeza, ¿Así que este era el regalo que su mejor amiga le había dicho?

—Bueno, Minato, este regalo es de mi parte y de Kushina. Espero te haya gustado. ¡Eh! ¡Alto Kushina, tú aceptaste al final! ¡Este era regalo, no te enojes! ¡Agradéceme, gracias a mí le has dado un beso!

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Te saluda la Web AnimeATO!**

Si has llegado hasta aqui, significa que esta historia ha captado tu atención o gusto. Tanto el autor como nuestra Web se siente agradecida por ello. ¡Esta historia participa dentro de un reto de nuestro Foro (AnimeATO) y nos complace saber tu opinión de esta historia!

¿Deseas apoyar a este autor? Entonces solo debes registrarte en nuestra Web y votar por la historia una vez comience la votación a fin de mes. ¿Deseas participar? ¡Entonces eres bienvenido! Solamente debes registrarte en la web, seguir las bases y postear tu historia donde corresponda. Si tienes dudas puedes contactarnos por MP, además de que los links correspondientes están en nuestro perfil. Podrás ganar premios en firmas, stamps, userbars y cosas internas de nuestra comunidad

**Bases del Reto**

**- La historia puede ser de cualquier serie y/o pareja/personaje. (Incluso original)**

**- Puede ser un Oneshot, drabble ó Fic completo.**

**- La temática debe ser de cumpleaños.**

**- Tienen hasta el Fin de mes para postear. (Julio)**

_**¡Te estamos esperando!**_


End file.
